Sonic the Hedgehog: Evolution 2
by halofury217
Summary: Metal Sonic gets his revenge on everyone.


Sonic the Hedgehog: Evolution 2

Aircraft Carrier

The troops are coming home from the Mystic Ruins attack.

Matt: That was rough in the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic: I know. It's not over yet.

The carrier stops at New York.

Matt: Bye Sonic!

Sonic: I'll miss you…

Eggman's Lair

Eggman: Bocoe, Decoe! You idiots! You should have captured Sonic!  
Bocoe: I know but this little butt-crack was in the way.

Decoe: Excuse me shrimp?

The 2 start a fight.

Eggman: We will take New York by storm. We will call many robots.

Eggman turns on the magnet ray on Bocoe and Decoe forming them into one.

Eggman: WILL YOU CALM DOWN!?

Both: Yes Sir.

New York

Sonic: Where do I go from here?

Thousands of robots crowd the street and attack.

Sonic: Help!

Espio, Vector, and Charmy exit their apartment and attack the robots.

Vector: Let's get them!

Espio throws ninja stars at the robots when Sonic is being attacked. Metal Sonic comes down and attacks. Vector grabs him and kicks him.

Sonic: You guys won't stop at 1. I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!

Sonic fights all of them at once. He jumps over an Egg Pawn and rips his head wide open. After that Metal Sonic gets a blade and stabs him. Sonic is dead. Tails arrives on time with Knuckles and Amy.

Tails: No.

Shadow, Rouge, E-102, Cream, and Silver arrive late. They start attacking the other robots. The doctors take Sonic to the hospital.

Hospital

Doctor: He is severely hurt. He could be dead. The only way to revive him is magic.

Eggman's Lair

A helicopter lands on top. Metal Sonic exits out.

Metal Sonic: I have defeated Sonic.

Eggman: Good.

Metal Sonic: Give me my money.

Eggman: No.

Metal Sonic turns on his laser cannon and charges it.

Metal Sonic: Now.

Eggman runs scared from him. Metal Sonic takes the money and flies away.

Space Colony Ark

Metal Sonic is seen flying through Deep Space going to the Space Colony Ark. He made several clones of himself and makes them fly to earth.

Queens, NY

Matt: How could Sonic come back to life?

Tails: Technology. Terminators.

Knuckles: The Master Emerald.

Amy: Love.

Matt: Metal Sonic is coming. He is going to attack the world.

Many Metal Sonics land on the surface.

Matt: RUNN!!!!!!!!!

The gang run to the Museum of Natural History

Museum of Natural History

Matt: There must be a legend over here.

He waves the chaos emerald and a fossil comes to life. It is liquidly and blue.

Chaos: WHO DARES INTERRUPTS ME!?

Matt: I do.

Chaos: Well boy, you need help?

Matt: Yes. To bring my best friend back to life.

A girl from Matt's school comes to the museum.

Erika: Hi Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Erika: What are you doing with that giant blob of slime?

Matt: Business. Like the economy, news, whatever and crap.

Erika: Can I join?

Chaos: Well, I will have to teleport you someplace.

Chaos teleports Erika, Matt, Sonic's dead body, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy to Angel Island.

Angel Island

The gang falls on the grass.

Tails: Oww.

Knuckles: Where do we go from here?

Matt: Over there. The shrine with the Master Emerald.

Erika: What are you talking about?

Matt: Business.

Chaos: The Master Emerald renews life on this planet. There was a war ages ago when the Echidna race went to war with aliens. Then the Master Emerald decided only to renew life for life on Earth. Then this is how it all began.

Matt: It's getting dark. We should get to bed now.

Museum of Natural History

Metal Sonic smashes through the exhibits looking for the teleporter. He taps the Chaos fossil and gets teleported on top of Angel Island.

Burbank, California

Matt's parents Harry and Elizabeth get taken by Metal Sonic clones.

Harry: Why us?

Metal Sonic Clone: You were Matt's initiators. You made him. I would like you to come with me.

The Metal Sonic clone teleports to a place.

Washington D.C.

Shadow, E-102 and Rouge are running to the White House. They make it in on time.

Shadow: Mr. President, Matt and the others went to Angel Island.

President: We will call the military and the alliance to go there.

Angel Island

It is morning.

Erika: Matt, Wake up!

Matt: Who, what, where, why?

Tails: We're reviving Sonic today.

The gang walks to the Master Emerald Shrine but find out it is taken.

Knuckles: Where did it go?

Amy: Metal Sonic.

The military come.

General: What is going on here?

Knuckles: The emerald is stolen.

General: No worries. We have a rocket launch center below.

Rocket Launch Center

Erika: Are you sure this will work?

General: Yeah. We are going to Space Colony Ark to track it.

Everyone enters in the rocket and it launches.

Space Colony Ark

Metal Sonic: The fleshlings are about to land on our newly claimed property.

Metal Sonic Clone: I got his initiators.

Metal Sonic: Good.

The space shuttle lands inside.

Metal Sonic: They are here.

General: Knuckles, you go bring the Hedgehog's body to the Master Emerald and revive him.

Knuckles: Where is it?

General: The core of the Area.

Knuckles runs there with Sonic's body.

Matt: That's my parents over there.

Erika: I'll come with you.

Matt: Mom! Dad!

Harry: Son? Thank God you are okay.

The Metal Sonic Clone interferes the conversation.

Metal Sonic Clone: Give me the chaos emerald or I keep your parents.

Amy runs and smashes the Metal Sonic clone on the head hard.

Amy: Go! Go!

Matt, his parents, and Erika run to the core. They arrive.

Knuckles: Matt, you do it.

Matt: Runs as fast as he can and revives Sonic.

Sonic: Am I dead? Where am I?

Erika: Space Colony Ark.

Sonic: Who are you? And you're hot.

Erika: No time for flirting but there is time for vengeance.

Sonic: Oh yeah.

Sonic turns Super Sonic. Metal Sonic teleports and becomes Neo Metal Sonic. He does chaos blast to move everyone. Sonic chases him to the bottom of the Space Colony Ark.

Neo Metal Sonic: Your planet is mine. Now I will take all it's energy.

The cannon prepares to fire but Super Sonic launches Metal Sonic inside it. He goes inside too.

Neo Metal Sonic: I am not dead.

Super Sonic chokes him with his metal face coming off showing his exo-skeleton.

Super Sonic: I win. You lose.

Burbank, California

Everyone is relaxing at the beach. Matt is surfing with Sonic and Knuckles. Matt gets off the board and kisses Erika. Shadow is watching from above the buildings.

End.


End file.
